1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a video game controller having an operation lever, and related arts thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A controller used by connecting to a video game apparatus for playing a simulation game of driving a train is described in Japanese Utility Model No. 3050468. The controller is provided with a master control lever which can rotate within a vertical plane, and a brake lever which can rotate within a horizontal plane.
It is possible to control speed of a train displayed on a television monitor in a stepwise manner by operating the master control lever. In addition, it is possible to brake the train displayed on the television monitor in a stepwise manner by operating the brake lever.
Rotary switches which are switched according to the operation of the corresponding lever are attached, in the controller, respectively for the master control lever and the brake lever.
In this way, the operation of the lever is detected by the rotary switch.